


The Shooting

by SaraCiuzio



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraCiuzio/pseuds/SaraCiuzio
Summary: What happens when Clyde breaks out of prison and shows up at the loft with a bone to pick with Ben?





	1. Chapter 1

Ciara walked into the kitchen and saw Ben busy cooking. "Wow, I haven't seen you do this much cooking since we were in the cabin." Ben smiled at that memory. Ben walked over and gave Ciara a kiss on the cheek. Ciara looked around, "This is so nice." Ben smiled, "Only the best for my baby." Ciara blushed slightly.

Ben took Ciara over to one of chairs in the living room, "I have a couple surprises for you." Ben pulled out a bag and Ciara took it nervously, "Okay…?" Ciara rustled through the bag. "Candles, nice." Ben smiled and starting kissing Ciara's neck through her hair, "I know that both Tripp and Claire are working tonight and it's been a while since we've had 'alone time'. wiggling his eyebrows when he said alone time.

Ciara giggled and dug deeper into the bag and pulled out a hockey goalie mask. Ciara looked at Ben in confusion, "Uh…" Ciara laughed nervously, "Something you wanna tell me?" Ben chuckled, "I thought I could give you a foot massage, but wanted to keep all of my teeth so…" Ben tapped the mask twice, "Protection." Ciara giggled, "You are too much, you know that?" Ben gave Ciara a kiss on the lips, "I'm gonna go finish."

Ciara got up and headed toward the bedroom. "I'm gonna go put on something more… fancy." Ciara walked into the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Ben yelled out, "Ciara, I'm going back to the store. I forgot carrots." Ciara yelled back, "Don't forget your ketchup." Ben laughed, "Funny. I'll be back in a few." Ciara laughed to herself over her joke. Ciara always thought back to their time in the cabin together fondly. They had so much they could joke about and no one else truly understood what they were talking about.

Ciara heard the door shut and walked out. "Ben, you back already?" Ciara walked out into the kitchen finding Ben's father, Clyde standing there with a gun. Ciara screamed and Clyde turned the gun and pointed it right at Ciara. "Now, no more of that screaming."

Ciara shakily said, "You're Clyde." Without missing a beat, Clyde responded, "And you're Ciara Brady. We have a LOT to discuss."

* * *

Ciara's eyes darted around the loft trying to figure out her next move. Clyde noticed this and took a step further toward her. "Don't try anything, sweetheart."

Ciara closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, "Wha-what do you want from me?"

An evil smirk slid across Clyde's face, "You're a bright girl. You should know that. I want to talk to you about Ben." Ciara sighed, "What could I possibly have to say to the psychopath that is his father?"

Clyde clicked his tongue, "You should watch that mouth little girl, it could get you into trouble one day."

Ciara sighed, silently praying that Ben would be back any minute. "You-you know that Ben is gonna be back any minute now." Clyde cocked his head to the side, "Then we better make this fast." Ciara let out a shaky breath as Clyde stepped even closer to her.

Clyde slid the hand that wasn't holding a gun to Ciara's face, "My son turned his back on me, because you, you STUPID BITCH. And now I'm gonna make you pay." Tears started to fill Ciara's eyes. Ciara was about to retort when Ben walked through the door, "Ci, I'm back."

Clyde pulled Ciara to him, holding her in front of him like a shield. All of the color drained from Ben's face when he saw his father, standing behind Ciara. Clyde said, "Funny, so am I."

Ciara cried out, "Ben…" Tears started streaming down Ciara's face. Ben dropped what he was holding and starting taking steps toward Ciara, but Clyde dug his gun deeper into Ciara's shoulder, "One step closer and she takes a bullet. "Dad, please." Clyde laughed, "You've got it this bad, son? That you're letting this little BITCH take advantage as you!"

Ben tried to fight the tears that pooled in his eyes, "Ciara, she-she didn't do anything. This is between you and me. Please, ju-just let her go." Clyde shook his head, "That's where you're wrong, son. She has EVERYTHING to do with this."

Clyde pushed Ciara away and now she was facing him head-on. "Now, as I said, my son turned his back on me and that's a betrayal. And I don't deal with betrayal well. So, I know the best way to get even."

Ciara took a deep breath, "Clyde, you-you don't want to do this." Clyde chuckled sinisterly, "Oh, I don't do I? Watch me."

Clyde fired two shots. Both hit Ciara. One in the stomach and one right next to her heart. Ciara collapsed to the floor and Ben caught her, "CIARA! Hey, it's okay. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Ben put Ciara's head over his knee, supporting her. Clyde bolted out of the apartment.

Ben pulled out his phone and called 911. "I need an ambulance. It's bad there's a lot of blood." Ben presses one hand to each of Ciara's injuries. Ciara screamed out in pain as soon as Ben applied pressure.

Ben couldn't stop the tears from falling, "Ci… stay with me." Ciara tried to reach a hand up to Ben's face, "i-it's okay. It's okay." Ciara's hand fell and her eyes began to close. "Ciara! Ciara! Please! Stay with me. I need you. I love you." That was the first time that Ben had said those words out loud. He knew he felt them for a while but never had the nerve to actually say the words, now he may never. Ben just rocked Ciara calling her name over and over again.

* * *

Ben sat in the hospital waiting room for what felt like hours. It felt like hours since Ciara had been ripped from his arms by the paramedics. Ben didn't want to let her go, but knew she had to. Ciara's last words to Ben were " _it's okay._ " Those words played like a loop in Ben's mind. The glassed-over look that her eyes had. He feared the worst. He was covered in Ciara's blood, but he didn't care. It may be the only piece of her that he had left and he was gonna be damned if he was gonna wash that off.

Kayla walked out shortly after and walked right up to Ben. Ben stood up, "Is she okay? Please tell me she's gonna be okay!" Softly

Kayla replied, "She made it through the surgery, but I don't know." Ben looked at Kayla confused and she continued, "Ciara lost a LOT of blood. The bullet did a lot of damage. One centimeter closer to her heart and it would have killed her instantly."

Ben looked at Kayla, "But…?" Kaya sighed, "We were able to remove the bullets and repair most of the damage, but during surgery, we almost lost her. Twice. So, she is by no means out of the woods yet. The next 24-48 hours are critical. They will tell us a lot."

Ben closed his eyes, "Can I be with her?" Kayla began to shake her head, but Ben interrupted, "Please. I-I just want to be there when she opens her eyes. Please." After a moment of contemplation, Kayla agreed and told Ben what room Ciara was in.

* * *

Ben walked into the room that Ciara was in and his heart broke. All of the machines that were basically keeping Ciara alive. That's what broke him. His vibrant and badass full of life girlfriend being kept alive by machines.

Ben walked up to Ciara and took a seat by her hand. He put her light, pale hand in his. "Ci… I don't know if it's true that people can hear when someone's unconscious, but I hope you can. Hear this: I love you. I love you, Ciara Alice Brady. I have never loved someone as much as I love you and…" Tears that Ben had been fighting began to fall, "I can't imagine my life without you in it. From the time that I found you on the side of the road, you changed my life in inexplicable ways. I need you to hear this, how much I love you. I just want to see your eyes look up at mine one last time, please. Rockstar."

Ben's voice changed to pleading, "Please…" Ben could no longer fight the sobs that threaten to come out.

Ben put his head down on Ciara's hands and just sobbed. Sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

* * *

Ben had somehow managed to fall asleep in that position.

Kayla walked into the room to check on Ciara and tapped Ben lightly to wake him up. Ben's head perked up, "Ciara!" Kayla put a supportive hand on Ben's shoulder, "Sorry, you fell asleep. Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Ben shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving Ciara."

Kayla sucked her teeth and sighed, "Fine. If you insist, at least go in that chair. It's much more comfortable." Ben looked to where Kayla was pointing and saw a chair with cushions instead of an exam stool. Ben dejectively walked over to the chair. How could he sleep in a comfortable anything while Ciara laid in a hospital bed unconscious?

* * *

Ben woke up and saw what he could swear looked like Ciara stirring. Ben ran over to her and ran a hand through her hair, "Ciara?" Ciara opened her eyes and smidge and when she saw Ben they widened. "Oh my god."

A grin spread across Ben's face, "Hey, it's okay. You're okay." Ciara's eyes stayed widened, "Ge-get away from me!" Ben's face dropped, "Ci…"

Ciara tried to get up, "H-how did you get in here?" Ben moved closer to Ciara, but she tried to sink deeper into the bed, "I've been here all night. I wouldn't leave you."

Ciara's next words cut Ben, "You're a psychopath. Get away from me." Ben tried to grab Ciara's hand, "Ciara… you don't remember?"

Ciara groaned out, "I know that you're a psychopath. You escaped the mental institution, didn't you?"

Ben sighed trying to get through to Ciara, "Ciara… you're my Ci-Ci bear." Ciara laughed bitterly, "Yeah, what? I'm your next target? Like you didn't do enough to Abigail? Didn't torture this town enough?!" Ben took a step back, "Ciara, please remember. You and me…"

Ciara started grabbing for her call button. Ben swallowed hard and grabbed it, "Ciara, please think. Try to remember you and me. The cabin. All of the time we spent together."

Ciara scoffed, "Please, like I would go anywhere with you. You're as psychotic as Stefano DiMera! He's probably the one who broke you out didn't he? To TORTURE my family. Ow."

Ciara yelled out, "Help! Help! Help me!" Kayla came rushing in, "Hey, Ciara. I'm glad you're okay. You need to calm down."

Ciara shook her head, "No, what I need is for this psychopath to get AWAY from me!" Kayla looked at Ben sympathetically, "Ben.. maybe you should give Ciara some space."

Ciara looked at her aunt in confusion, "Why are you talking to Ben like he's a person?! He's the DEVIL!" Ben opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't think of anything. His heart was broken. He walked out the door and as soon as the door was closed, he let the tears fall.

Ben heard a familiar voice, "Ben?" He was so glad to see his sister standing there. Ben wrapped his sister in a tight hug. "I heard about Ciara. Is she okay?' Ben shook his head, "She doesn't remember me." Jordan sighed sadly, "Ben…"

Ben ran hand through his hair, "She sees me a dangerous psychopath and said she would never be anywhere with me." Jordan put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "Oh, Ben…" Ben shook his head, "Wha-what am I gonna do if she can't remember me. Remember what we ARE." Ben sighed, "Were."

Ben slid down against the door. Jordan sat next to him. "She saw good in me when nobody else did. I have never loved anyone like I love her. After everything I did to people in this town, I didn't think that anyone would ever look at me with anything besides fear and disgust. But even when everyone told her different, she never waivered. Her faith in me never did. Wha-what am I gonna do without her?" Jordan wrapped an arm around Ben, "Ben… deep down, she knows. She knows who you are. The memory will come back."

Ben shook his head, "No, you didn't see the look in her eyes. She was TERRIFIED of me. Wha-what am I gonna do if she doesn't remember?"

* * *

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all of my readers!

_Jordan wrapped an arm around Ben, "Ben… deep down, she knows. She knows who you are. The memory will come back." Ben shook his head, "No, you didn't see the look in her eyes. She was TERRIFIED of me. Wha-what am I gonna do if she doesn't remember?"_

Ben heard Hope's voice, "Where is my daughter? Where is my daughter?!" Ben looked around but didn't see Hope.

He gasped and looked around. He was still in Ciara's room and she was unconscious. Ben let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was just a dream. A nightmare was more accurate. On the one hand, she hadn't woken up yet, but on the other hand, she didn't forget their times together. Even though it was just a dream, the look on Ciara's face, Ben couldn't get it out of her head.

Hope bursted in. "You!" Ben sat up, "Hope…"

Hope motioned to Ciara, "THIS is all your fault!" Ben sighed, "I know. If anything happens to Ciara, I'll never forgive myself. I would trade places with Ciara in a heartbeat." Hope sighed angrily, "She should have never had welcomed you into her life. She wouldn't be sitting in a hospital bed right now."

"Ben…" Ciara moaned. Ben jumped up and ran to Ciara's side, basically scooting Hope out of the way. Ciara stirred, "Ow."

Ben gently placed a hand on Ciara's arm. Softly he said, "Hey, baby. What do you remember?" Ben was silently praying that his nightmare wouldn't become a reality. Ciara sighed, "I was in the loft and-" Ciara coughed, "-and Clyde came in."

Ben silently sighed a sigh of relief that she remembered. Ciara tried to reach a hand up to Ben's face but winced, "You okay?" Ben laughed slightly. Only Ciara could be laying in a hospital bed close to death, but be worried about him.

Ben kissed Ciara's hand, "I'm just so glad you're okay." Ciara smiled, "You can't get rid of me that easily." Ben shook his head, "S-so do you remember anything after you were shot?" Ben wasn't sure if he wanted Ciara to remember him saying that he loved her. Of course, he meant it, but that wasn't exactly how he wanted to tell her.

Ciara sighed thinking, "Um, it's kinda fuzzy. But I remember looking up at your face." Ben leaned down and lightly touched his forehead to Ciara's. "I can't believe how close I came to losing you."

Ciara started to sit up, but winced. Ben tried to support Ciara, "Be careful. I was so close to losing you. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it."

Now it was Hope's turn to shove Ben out of the way, "Ciara Alice Brady. Don't you ever do that again." Hope leaned down and kissed Ciara's hair, "Mom, I'm fine. Ben saved my life." Hope grumbled and walked out of the room. Ciara and Ben both started laughing.

Ciara reached her arm out, "Ben…" Ben grabbed it and squeezed it. Ciara cocked her head to the side, "You okay?" Ben shook his head and laughed, "How is it that you were the one shot and you're worried about me?" Ciara smiled, "I just know you."

Ciara tapped the edge of the bed, "Talk to me." Ben sighed, "While you were…" Ciara finished, "Unconscious?" Ben nodded, "Yeah. I managed to fall asleep and had a horrible nightmare." Ciara looked at Ben and he continued, "You didn't remember anything about us and thought of me as the Necktie Killer and said that I was as bad as Stefano DiMera. I am so glad that you remember, but the truth is, there's a part of me that worries that that's what you really think of me. Underneath."

Tears filled Ciara's eyes and she tried to sit herself up further, "No, babe. No. Not even close. I feel nothing but love and trust for you." Ben's eyes widened, "Love?" Ciara took a deep breath and nodded, "I didn't want to say it in front of my mother, but I heard what you said. I love you too." Ben couldn't even try to fight the smile that came to his face. He leaned down and kissed Ciara. "I never want to let you out of my sight again, Ci." Ciara smiled, "Good, because I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Ciara had been released from the hospital. Ciara and Ben had pretty much gone back to their normal lives, with a few added security enhancements to the apartment. Thankfully Clyde had been caught and was on his way back to prison. Whenever Ben closed his eyes, he saw Ciara on the floor basically in a pool of her own blood. He knew that is was his fault. Ben was sitting at the island thinking about that moment, how close he came to losing the girl that he loves. Ah, loves. Ben still couldn't believe that Ciara loved him too. Ben didn't hear Ciara come out of their bedroom. Ciara creeped up behind Ben and put her hands on Ben's shoulder and whispered, "Boo." in his ear. Ben jumped up in his seat.

He turned around and saw Ciara dying laughing. Ben got up, "Not funny" Ciara spoke in-between laughs, "Really? 'Cause from my perspective, it's hilarious!" Ben grabbed Ciara and pulled her close to him. Ben began to kiss Ciara and Ciara's laughs finally ended. Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. As the kiss turned more passionate, Ben slowly slid his hand up Ciara's shirt.

Ciara then pushed Ben's hand back down and pulled away, "Mm. I, uh, I gotta go." Ben stood in the same position, "Ciara?" Ciara quickly grabbed her bag and left the loft. Ben sighed deeply. That wasn't the first time since the shooting, that Ciara had stopped him when they'd gotten to that point. It's not that Ben was a hound-dog, but they had gone all the way before, but since the shooting, Ciara really wasn't okay with Ben touching her. He knew that she had to blame him for what happened. It was his fault that Ciara came within an inch of her life. OF  _COURSE_  she'd be pissed at him. Ben didn't blame her, but he just wished that Ciara would tell him instead of this passive-aggressiveness.

* * *

Ciara walked into the loft and saw that it was totally decked out in candles, lights, and rose petals. Ciara laughed a nervous laugh under her breath, "Ben?"

Ben came out of their room dressed to the nines. Ciara raised her eyebrows, "Wow. This is… this is something." Ben came closer to Ciara and twirled her.

"I figured that a do-over was in order after the last time." Ciara nodded slowly knowing exactly what Ben meant. Ciara chuckled, "That was sweet, but completely unnecessary. We, uh, we just coulda grabbed some food at the pub."

Ben shook his head, "Mm-mm. This way tonight is just you and me. Total interrupted silence." Ciara put a hand to her neck and laughed nervously. "Ju-just the two of us?" Ben came closer, "That's right baby." Ben pulled Ciara close and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Ciara relaxed in Ben's arms and deepened the kiss. Ben began to pull Ciara's sweater down off her shoulder when she pulled back.

Ciara laughed nervously, "Le-let's eat, huh?" Ben sighed deeply. He couldn't take this anymore. Ben reached out for Ciara's hand, "First, let's talk."

Ben guided Ciara over to the couch and took a seat next to her. "It's pretty obvious what's going on, Ci." Ciara's eyes widened, "I-it is?" Ben nodded slowly, "Yeah. Ever since the shooting. Every time I go to touch you, you yank away. Y-you blame me for what happened."

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "N-no, I don't." Ciara put her hand in Ben's and continued, "Ben, that-that's not it at all."

Ben stood up, "The-then what is? Anytime I come into the bedroom and you're getting changed, you throw a robe or something on. When I start to slide my hands up or down you pull away. You blame me for what happened and you don't want to be around me anymore." Ciara took on of Ben's hands in his, "Sit down, Ben."

Ben sat down and sighed, "It's not like I'm some guy who needs sex all of the time, but I can't help but notice that things have changed dramatically." Ciara sighed and tears filled her eyes, "Ben… I'm scarred from the shooting." Ben sighed deeply, "O-of course you are. How could you just pretend like my father didn't break into here and almost kill you." Ciara shook her head, "No, Ben. Not emotionally, physically."

Ciara sighed, "I don't look the same as I did before the shooting. I have scars. Up my stomach and on my chest." Ben sighed out a breath of relief, "That's what this has been about? Ci, I don't care what you look like. I-I just thought that you blamed me for what happened and therefore didn't want anything to do with me physically anymore."

Tears welled in Ciara's eyes, "No, I-I've tried all different types of makeup and scar removal, but nothing works. I can still see them. And if I can, so can you." Ben stood up and brought Ciara up with him, "Ci, I love you. I just want to be close to you. I don't care about all of that stuff."

Ciara shook her head, "You say that now, but as soon as you see them, all you'll look at me with is disgust." Ben placed a kiss on Ciara's forehead, "That could never happen, Ci." Ciara slowly lifted her sweater up and Ben saw the long scar going up her stomach. Ciara held her sweater at her ribcage. "Disgusting right? I wouldn't blame you if you ran out that door and never came back." Ben couldn't believe how Ciara thought of herself. To him, Ciara was the most beautiful woman in the world, and a couple of scars wouldn't change that.

Ciara took Ben's silence as disgust. Before Ciara could pull her sweater back down, Ben got on his knees and started placing kisses up her scar. Ciara smiled a small smile at that. When Ben got to where Ciara was holding her sweater, he looked up at her with his big brown eyes, "May I?" Ciara slowly nodded and Ben gently pulled Ciara's sweater over her head.

Ciara stood there in her bra and jeans. Ciara closed her eyes and sighed. Ben kissed the space in-between Ciara's shoulder and neck and worked his way to the scar by her heart. He kissed her neck, the side of her face before finally reaching her lips. Ciara sucked in a breath as Ben slipped his tongue into Ciara's mouth. After a moment Ciara pulled back and a huge grin spread across her face, "Wow." A smile spread across Ben's too, "Baby, I love you. And I love your body." Ben started placing playful kisses around Ciara. Ciara giggled, "Thank you." Ben looked at Ciara in confusion, "For what?" Ciara swallowed, "For loving me when I couldn't exactly love myself."

Ben put his hands tightly around Ciara's waist, "You were, are, and always will be the most beautiful woman in the world to me." Ciara smiled and Ben lifted Ciara up bridal-style and started to carry her to the bedroom. Ben turned back and pointed at the table, "The food?" A devilish grin spead across Ciara's face, "It can wait." Ciara giggled and Ben ran her into their bedroom.


End file.
